


Classy Distractions

by Harky21



Category: Everyone Has There Own Demons, Original Work
Genre: Academia, M/M, Overthinking, Pining, Teaching, teacher, unintentional pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harky21/pseuds/Harky21
Summary: Cyrus has to teach class with a certain librarian on the mind.
Relationships: Cyrus Haddad/Dominik Booker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Classy Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Cut-scene from between Episodes One and Two of [To Each There Own Demons](https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/to-each-their-own-demons-h/list?title_no=426340) on WEBTOON

It’d been three hours since Cyrus had his painfully stilted and mortifying conversation with Dominik. Exactly three hours of agonizing over every tiny part of the interaction, the man taking over every other thought. How could anyone possibly “read” how another person felt? It was preposterous, completely and utterly preposterous. 

Not to mention, he shouldn’t even be thinking about Dominik or demons at this moment. He nearly broke his piece of chalk as he finished writing the Lagrange form equations for the adiabatic spherical and symmetrical motion of gas on the board. Shaking his head briefly to clear it, Cyrus turned back to the class.

“So, the first equation in the system is our motion equation, the second is for mass continuity, and the third is the adiabation equation, now-”

Cyrus caught a raised hand, waving energetically from the corner of his eye. He didn’t even need to look to know it was Danielle. Good head on her shoulders and an overachiever streak that’d put even Hermione Grainger to shame. He nodded to her to let her speak.

“Dr. Haddad… isn’t the second equation the adiabation one and the third for mass continuity…?“

Cyrus looked back to the board, blinking a few times. Surely he hadn’t made such a mistake. The movement of gasses played heavily in his research, and Cyrus used the Lagrange form numerous times. But yes, she was right; he’d started by defining the equations wrong.

“Oh, yes, thanks, Domi--Danielle, for catching that.”

_ Great, now I’m saying his name unintentionally _ , Cyrus frowned before he turned back to the class and launched back into his lecture. But as he went on, Cyrus couldn’t stop the thoughts popping up here and there between the numbers he and equations he wrote on the board. The odd movement here or there would draw his eye to the demons strewn about the room with his blank-faced students, and then he’d begin to wonder what the people were thinking. Were they feeling anything? All Cyrus could see were the demons and their varying colors. 

Did reading a demon count as reading a person? No… demons didn’t match feelings, well the colors did occasionally… sometimes, maybe… Cyrus really should have been paying more attention to these things over the years.

Cyrus set the class loose to work on some book problems in groups. And as he said the word book he couldn’t help but think of the library. Maybe he should go to the library and do some research. The demons could have so much more to them that he’d simply never cared to notice before. But then Dominik popped into his head, and he could feel Nigel, Whisp, and Trix spike at the thought without them being in his view. The three anxiety demons were probably all starring at the class with varying expressions of horror. So no, that was a bad idea. A horrible idea. But… Cyrus couldn’t help thinking it may be the only way to get answers. About Dominik, about the demons, about, well, most things he tried to ignore.

Glancing at his watch, Cyrus looked up to the class to see most were still working. Despite that fact, he clapped his hands to get their attention.

“I think that actually also wraps up our time for the day. As you know, I’m holding office hours tomorrow at 2. See you all next week.”

Shuffling his notes for the class, he watched as the students all scrambled at varying speeds to pull their things together and throw them in their bags. He thanked whatever higher power or lack thereof that may be no students hung back to ask questions that day.

Strolling out of class, Cyrus kept a decent pace heading back to his office till he saw the library, where his stroll slowed to an amble. He looked at the entrance as he passed, his stomach twisting in knots. He stopped and turned back to stare at the door. The building in all its grandeur loomed over him, daring him to take another step. He sighed, glancing both ways as if someone would point an accusing finger in his direction. Before he thought better of it, Cyrus rushed through the door, his little anxiety demons yelling at him all the while that this was a very, very bad idea. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the scene! Episode two will be posted with in the week!


End file.
